Karin Kurosaki
Karin Kurosaki 'is the franternal twin sister of Yuzu Kurosaki, the daughter of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and the younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki. She is also a female Human who possesses Shinigami powers and is the third Substitue Shinigami. Background Physical Appearance Karin is a short individual that has dark grey eyes and raven-black, shoulder-length hair that she wears in a short ponytail, with bangs that frame on both sides of her face. She usually wears her school uniform, a blue and white ''sailor fuku, when she's at school. In her Shimigami outfit, she wears a short-sleeved, short shihakusho that goes below her waist and knee-high white socks along with the other standard garments of the basic Shinigami attire (a white shitagi, a black hakama, a white obi, and a pair of waraji). In addition, Karin holds a thin, cobalt-blue strap with a golden chain buckle to hold her Zanpakuto sheath, which is put around her back on her right shoulder. Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Keen Aim *Genius Intellect *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Spiritual Awareness *Immense Spiritual Power - Toshiro Hitsugaya mentions that Karin has high spiritual power for a Human, as she is able to see him. After Ichigo lost his powers, Karin's powers have got stronger and she now has hi spec spiritual medium disposition. After gaining Shinigami powers, her spiritual energy has increased tremendously, which is at the level of an advanced-captain (most likely at Jushiro or Kyoraku's level). Her Reiatsu is cyan. **Hi-Spec Spiritual Medium Disposition Shinigami Powers *Master Swordsman - Karin shows raw talent in swordsmanship and is her most unique skill (besides her use in Hakuda). Aside from her training with several Shinigami swordsmasters, Karin uses the "learn-as-you-go regiment" like Ichigo, making her more capable and more formidable in every battle she faces. She also uses her Zanpakuto's ribbon-like cloth to swing her weapon like a flail for mid-range combat. *Hakuda Expert - Karin is very proficient in the art of Hakuda, that she's very good in fast punches, high and low kicks, and even special takedowns. This enabled her to use her swordsmanship skills and unarmed combat techniques in various ways. *Shunpo Expert - Karin is very proficient at the art of Shunpo, which enabled her to block, dodge and keep up with captain-level fighters, even though she doesn't possess any of its' speed techniques. *Kido Expert *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance Zanpakuto Kurosagi (Slaying Sun) *Shikai - Karin's Shikai takes the form of a medium-sized, silver double-edged longsword that resembles a''Zweihandler with a straight, light-yellow fulling near the center ridge, a golden ring-like crossguard and a two-handed, violet hilt with a medium-length ribbon at the hilt's end. The sword is as tall as Karin (1.45 meters). The ribbon can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and to toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, as well as bandage wounds. The sword can also be used to block incoming attacks, and deflect energy attacks. Just like Ichigo's Zangetsu, Karin's Kurosagi is a constant release Zanpakuto due to her tremendous and powerful spiritual power. When Kurosagi isn't used, Karin puts in around her back with a cloth-like sheath to carry it around. The cloth is made out of her own spiritual energy, when used by the sword's ribbon. Shikai Special Ability *Hetsuga Tenko (''Sun Fang Heaven-Cutter) - Upon slashing with the blade, Kurosagi absorbs Karin's powerful spiritual energy and projects it from the blade in the form of a tremendous crescent wave of energy, like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. *Meigetsu Hogeki (Sun Style Piercing Fang) *Jikotsu Kagi (Earth-Smashing Falling Blade) *Bankai: 'Kairen Kurosagi '(Heaven Ribbon Slaying Sun) - Karin points her Zanpakuto in a straight direction, using either one or both of her hands, with the ribbon of her Shikai surrounding her arm and tightened during activation. Her spiritual power surges and explodes, which creates a smokescreen surrounding her area. Just like Ichigo's Bankai, her Bankai compresses her power, causing the Zweihandler of her Shikai form to change into a daito ''(''Japanese Longsword), just like Ichigo's '''Tensa Zangetsu, in its' original Bankai stage, with a blue-colored blade, crossguard and hilt instead. The crossguard now has four prongs bent out to form the shape of a manji (which is the kanji for "ban", meaning "full", as in "full release") and the ribbon on the hilt increases, which is at the same length as Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki, with a moon-shaped crescent at the ribbon's end. Additionally to the sword, her Shinigami attire becomes a black long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with blue lining, which is closed at her chest and left to flare out in ragged endings, much like that of Ichigo's original Bankai clothing. She also has a pair of black gloves with light-blue markings on gloves' back-hands and forearms and wears a black, knee-length thin skirt with thin blue vertical lining in place of the bottom of her short shihakusho. Bankai Special Ability *Power Augmentation **Hyper-Speed Combat - Karin takes all the power of her Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, she uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. Her new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo prowess and allows her to create dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent. This ability is like the same as Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Kido **Enhanced Spiritual Power **Enhanced Bankai Duriation **Enhanced Hetsuga Tenko **Enhanced Meigetsu Hogeki Equipment *Substitue Shinigami Badge Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Shinigami Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Team Karakura Category:Main Characters